El tesoro más apreciado
by andyuchiha123
Summary: ¿Qué más importante? El amor, algo puro y bello ¿O la fama y el dinero? Cuando el capitán Sasuke Uchiha navega en su barco conoce nuevos mares, la maldita codicia lo llevara a un destino cruel ¿Sin escapatoria? ¿O aprenderá vivir con obstáculos por una sirena pelirosa?


Capítulo 1

El mar, ese lindo mar de siempre. Un límite sin fin de viajes y descubrimientos, cualquier aventurero apreciaría tanto el mar como yo. La mayor parte de ellos son para fines de lucro de la geografía, descubrir nuevas tierras y con todo respecto a ello, para mí no ¿Quién perdería tanto el tiempo en esas tonterías? El mar es traicionero, podría llevar hasta la muerte a los más experimentados. Yo no me hice capitán para realizar aquello, sino para sacar provecho a todo esto ¿Y a que le sacó provecho?

Déjenme explicarles, el océano abundan miles de oportunidades, debajo de él se esconden muchos secretos. Los que conozco y son de mis favoritos son tesoros, idiotas habrán sido los que pensaron esconder su riqueza en el fondo del mar, con mi tripulación de hombres podemos encontrarlos fácilmente a través claro de razonamiento en bucear, con equipo que recién se está experimentando.

No me llaman el capitán Uchiha por nada, por ser millonario por mis tesoros. Todo sea oro, diamantes y piedras preciosas son lo mío. Un provecho de ser millonario es ser conocido por todo el mundo en el pueblo Konoha, pero más es tener todo a mis pies y hablo de las mujeres. ¿Qué mujer no quiere estar una noche con el millonario más guapo de todos los mares?

En mi despacho siempre me mantengo ahí, trazando mapas e investigando nuevos territorios para aprovechar de su riqueza. Hablando de tesoros y riqueza no soy en nada parecido en un pirata, sino en alguien bien inteligente para tener todo en mis manos.

-: Sasuke-habló un alto pelinegro entrando en su despacho, sentándose en su escritorio a entregarle unos libros-: Estos son de algunas referencias de las cuales podrás manejarte en las corrientes marinas-

-: Gracias padre, imagino que estos libros aún no han sido publicados-

-: Claro que no-rio-: Con un par de anillos de oro, convencí al escritor en tenerlos primero antes que nadie. Debes saber que hay bastante competencia ahora en el puerto, estúpidos-rio arrogante. Su padre era un importante empresario que trabajaba en el gobierno del pueblo, manejaba los impuestos de cada ciudadano de Konoha-: Aun así debes de tener cuidado-

-: Ya lo sé, nadie se atrevería robarnos, conozco a la mayoría a la gente del pueblo para no sospechar- se levantó de su silla para avanzar hasta su ventana más cercana, lo cual tenía una clara vista al puerto.

-: Te he visto muchas veces traer mujeres en tu despacho, sé que son tus asuntos pero no debes distraerte como tú deber de capitán-exclamó seriamente-: Un hombre con mucha riqueza son la vista de cualquier mujer aprovechadora-

-: Hmp… no hay mujer inteligente para robarme y engatusarme padre. No caería en cualquier mujer-

-: Como digas Sasuke, debes conseguirte una mujer como tu madre, que tenga las mismas riquezas que tu-su madre, Mikoto, era una mujer de altos negocios, no se le escapaba nada de sus manos a la hora de manejar dinero en el mercado internacional.

-: Para eso falta mucho tiempo, por ahora quiero divertirme. En una hora parto con mi tripulación a seguir investigando esa corriente marina al terminar esta frontera-

-: Mejor apresúrate, pronostican una tormenta para hoy. El mar es peligroso al navegar con ese clima-se levantó de su silla para luego retirarse de su despacho.

Lejos de allí, frecuentaban muchos hombres en una cantina en el puerto, allí estaban algunos de la tripulación del Uchiha. Un par bebía cerveza y los otros estaban sentados en una mesa redonda jugando a las cartas.

-: Valla Naruto, sí que tienes una mala jugada-rio el muchacho que estaba junto a su perro blanco, que lo acompañaba desde siempre.

-: Cállate Kiba, es mi última jugada- miraba de reojo las cartas de otro amigo que tenía al lado.

-: ¡Idiota!-le corrió la cara un muchacho de cabellera larga-: Con o sin trampas pierdes igual-

-: No creo-hablaba confiado el rubio-: Vi tus cartas, no me engañas Neji. Estas peor que yo-rio pero paro de hacerlo cuando recibió una paliza de él-: No era necesaria la violencia-hablaba tocándose su mejilla derecha adolorido.

-: Si que eres problemático-suspiró uno que era el que manejaba las cartas de todos ¿Sigues o te retiras?-

-: ¡Sigo! Y… y voy con-reviso sus bolsillos y encontró un anillo, lo miró con algo de pena y lo dejo en la mesa-: Pongo mi último anillo Shikamaru ¡Vean mi jugada!-mostraba sus cartas en la vista de todos con confianza.

-: Genial-habló Kiba para luego revelar las suyas-: Mira y calla. Cuatro ases- Naruto grito rendido desplomándose contra la mesa, igual que los otros jugadores por haber perdido contra Kiba-: Ya tengo para la noche de hoy, noche divertida tendré hoy ¿No bellezas?-dos mujeres se le aproximaron a él para abrazarlo entre sí-: Miren mujeres mi valioso anillo-las damas lo miraban admiradas.

-: Como sea, ya hallare otro anillo. Será más valioso que ese-

-: Bien muchachos quedan diez minutos de descanso, aprovechemos en tomar algo-hablaba Shikamaru al guardar las cartas.

-: Si, vamos que Naruto invita. Olvidaba, está más seco de efectivo que todos-rio burlón.

-:¡Maldita sea, ya verás!-y le golpeo el rostro haciendo que se callera de la silla, las mujeres al ver que empezaba una pelea se alejaron de inmediato, Kiba se levantó de inmediato a pesar que tenía su rostro adolorido, pero se le tiró encima de Naruto a golpearlo.

-: ¡Pelea, pelea!-gritaban las demás personas.

-: No sean idiotas, sepárense-hablaba amable Choji tratando de separarlos.

-: C-cállate gordo-hablaron los dos que estaban peleándose.

-¿¡Qué!?-gritó furioso él, tomándolos a los dos con toda su fuerza para arrojarlos al piso nuevamente, y así comenzar otra pelea más.

Por el pueblo recorrían los dos Uchiha para dirigirse al puerto, el capitán Sasuke venía acompañado de su padre para poner todo en orden el barco.

-: Faltan unos minutos para partir- revisaba su reloj de bolsillo de oro-Tu tripulación ya debería de estar aquí. Tienes un grupo de vagos-

-: Su descanso ya termina, pero igual son un grupo confiables-escucharon unos ruidos de destrozos cerca de donde estaban ellos y se acercaron a la cantina para ver que sucedía. Al estar frente de la puerta para entrar, una silla salió de una ventana destrozando todo el vidrio-: ¿Qué demonios…?- abrieron los dos la puerta y se encontraron una escena de una riña entre varios hombres, su tripulación habían destrozado gran parte del lugar que quedo hecho un desastre.

-: ¡Oigan!-hablo con su voz gruesa y fuerte el Uchiha menor, llamando la atención de todos del lugar-: ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?-los muchachos se separaron y se pusieron de pie.

-: Vera señor…-

-: Tu debiste de empezar Naruto-hablo Sasuke serio y disgustado-: Como siempre-

-: Claro que no Sasuke…-la mirada amenazante del Uchiha mayor hizo que hablara correctamente-: Digo Capitán Sasuke. Kiba me provocó y me irrito rápido siempre-

-: Rayos Naruto, por tu culpa no estaré con esas mujeres esta noche. Siempre dices escusas torpe-

-: ¡Calla!- grito enojado intentando de nuevo golpear a Kiba pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

-: Ya basta- tomó a Naruto del brazo para alejarlo del grupo-: Vean todo lo que hicieron, destrozaron toda esta cantina-

-: Significa cortes en todo su salario-habló su padre molestó, todo el grupo suspiraron con desgana-: Para reparar todo el lugar- un sujeto que estaba detrás de la barra, escondiéndose cuando botellas y sillas volaban por todos lados, se acercó nervioso hasta el Uchiha mayor, titubeaba al empezarle a hablar porque sabía bien que era una persona muy importante.

-: S-señor Fugaku…vera todo el daño. Me atrasare este mes en la renta-mencionó mientras con sus manos apretaba un trapo, que se lo pasaba por su frente al transpirar nervioso.

-: No se haga problema, lo esperare un mes para que pague. Este grupo de hombres van a reparar el daño, en tanto muebles y limpieza-recibió la atención de la tripulación-: Claro que sin paga-

-: Bien, para mañana traeré mi tripulación para que ordene la cantina a primera hora-hablo Sasuke mirándolos molesto a los hombres-: Todos ustedes vallan a poner en orden el barco-revisó su reloj-: En cinco minutos debemos partir ¡Muévete Naruto!-decía al ver que el rubio no salía del lugar.

-: Ya salgo-bufó Naruto.

Ya estando todos afuera comenzaban a acomodar todo lo esencial en el barco, era un barco grande e imponente, el mejor decía Sasuke frente de los demás capitanes del puerto. Siempre quería que todo estuviera correcto, porque el más mínimo error podría echar a perder todo.

-: Bien hijo te dejo, debo ir ahora mismo a la alcaldía. Es fecha de empezar con la contabilidad, trata de que este todo bajo control-decía señalando a todos los hombres que estaban arriba del barco-: No se debe volver a repetir lo que paso hoy, sino habrá que buscar nuevos hombres-

-: No te preocupes padre, ahora una nueva expedición se pondrá en marcha-

-: Espero Sasuke-suspiraba resignado, él siempre quería librar a su hijo de esos hombres, sabía que habían mejores hombres pero aun así debía soportarlos-: No hagas que el apellido Uchiha sea menospreciado-hablo serio retirándose de ahí. Sasuke suspiró cansado, su padre en algunas ocasiones tenía razón, pero no encontraría unos hombres iguales a su grupo que sean confiables. Desde que los tiene ni una sola moneda de oro desapareció, si pasara se enojaría mucho. Su dinero era lo más importante y no quería que ninguno se perdiera, su riqueza era todo para él y aun así haría de todo para aumentarla sin límites. Subió al barco y mandó a sus hombres a alistar las velas y quitar el ancla para ya partir.

-: Naruto presta atención el camino-Naruto era el que estaba para mirar la travesía desde lo alto.

-: ¡Sí Sasuke! No se atravesara ninguna roca, de nuevo-hablo en susurro.


End file.
